


The line of his pants

by kyanide



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Kissing, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Dirk Strider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyanide/pseuds/kyanide
Summary: Jake's hands move against Dirk's hips and for a moment Dirk likes it, but then his fingers slip underneath the hem of his shirt and Dirk is reminded of the binder he has on.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 60





	The line of his pants

Dirk is pretty sure that Jake is just about the only person he will ever let kiss him like this. Even though they’re both in high school and they still have their entire lives ahead of them, he knows he won't come this close to love ever again. He decides to ignore the statistical unlikelihood of their relationship surviving past graduation and focuses instead on the feeling of Jake's lips working against his own.

Dirk tilts his head up so he can push his lips harder against Jake's, wanting to be closer. From his angle, though, it's difficult. He's short, which means that in any normal situation he comes up to Jake's nose at best. It also means that it is virtually impossible to kiss him without having him bend down a little.

Jake smiles and Dirk feels it against his lips before he's pushed harder against the tile wall of the school bathroom. He feels something akin to arousal spark in his gut and his arms tighten around Jake's shoulders. The one hand he has in Jake's mess of hair clenches into a loose fist.

Jake's hands move against Dirk's hips and for a moment Dirk likes it, but then his fingers slip underneath the hem of his shirt and Dirk is reminded of the binder he has on.

Before he can think, he's untangling himself from Jake's neck and pushing him away by the shoulders. He instinctively goes to pull his shirt down over the line of his pants and smooths out the wrinkles.

"Sorry," is all that comes out of his mouth as he averts his gaze. It's harder to avoid eye contact when Jake has his shades in his back pocket.

"No, don't apologise, chum," Jake responds. There's pity and confusion in his voice and Dirk hates it. He doesn't want someone to feel bad for him over this, that's not how it works. "I should be apologising," no that's wrong, "though, I don't know what I did to step over a line."

"You didn't do anything, it's just," Dirk cuts himself off. He doesn't have anything to say that doesn't give him away completely. He runs a hand through the top of his hair. "Shit, I wasn't ready for this yet."

Jake looks even more concerned, but he doesn't say anything. He hooks his hands together behind his back and Dirk's eyes flit over to watch him carefully. Dirk is standing stiffly, hand still tangled in the hair at the top of his head. If he moves, the moment might be broken and he'll have to explain himself.

The problem is that it would be much easier to say if Jake would just force it out of him, which he is obviously much too gentlemanly to do. He didn't even stand up to Jane back when he dated her a couple years ago. It was pretty pathetic to have to witness.

"You don't have to say anything if you aren't comfortable with it, you know," Jake reminds him unhelpfully. He does do a good job at breaking the silence, though, which paves the way for Dirks response.

"No, I do want to tell you, I just don't know how to say it," he says. He pauses for a moment, then takes a breath and says, "Listen, I'm trans, alright?"

"So you want to be a girl?" Comes Jake's instantaneous reply. Dirk blushes hard in embarrassment for both himself and Jake, though he assumes it's a good thing if Jake has never questioned if he wasn't biologically a male.

"No," he sighs, exasperated. "I was born as a female. I wear a stupid binder so it looks like I don't have tits. I take hormones so I can basically go through puberty again and sound like a dude. So realistically, if you actually put your hand up my shirt like you were trying to, you wouldn't have felt my sweet abs, you would have felt a shitty tank top."

There's a weight lifted with that information off his chest, but now he has to face Jake, who is standing there with his hands behind his back and a borderline oblivious look on his face. After another agonizing second of silence, Jake speaks up.

"That's fine. I'm more concerned about if I made you uncomfortable or not!" Dirk smiles fondly. Jake doesn't even care what's in his pants -- or, in this case, shirt.

"Maybe let's not be removing shirts just yet," Dirk replies and Jake nods.

There's another silence; less tense this time. It also lasts considerably less time because about five seconds in, Dirk steps forward, puts his hands on Jake's cheeks, and pulls him down into another kiss. Jake reacts accordingly by placing his hands on Dirks waist and bending down to help close the distance between them.

The sound of the bathroom door opening halts both of them. Dirk slowly pulls himself from Jake and makes eye contact. He nods his head toward the stall door and Jake seems to know what he's trying to communicate because he nods. After the intruder enters a stall, Jake unlocks their own stall and steps out. He goes to the sink and starts the water, then Dirk walks out.

They have this under cover thing down to a T.

When they're back in the hallway, Jake smiles and hands Dirk his shades back. Dirk takes them and slides them onto his face. They share another find look and head in opposite ways down the hallway toward their respective classes.


End file.
